


One spiced latte please!

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Later, when they were kissing and undressing in bed, he grabbed the box of condoms from the drawer. Sansa snorted when she finally had the wits to look at them, raising her eyebrows at him when he flushed.“Um….I thought, since you love pumpkin spice lattes so much…”“So thoughtful,” she teased. “Letting me suck your cock through it.”





	One spiced latte please!

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt gluttony

So maybe by picking up the pumpkin spiced latte flavoured condoms, Jon was taking advantage of Sansa’s love for the drink. But, hey, at least he was encouraging safe sex, right?

Not that anyone would ever know anyway. After all, he wasn’t going to tell Robb that he hoped to have Sansa’s mouth on his dick tonight, regardless of it being in a condom or not. He doubted Robb would care what state it was in, but Jon was sure that he wouldn’t have a dick afterward such a conversation though!

He made a point of going through the Starbucks drive thru to get her an actual cup of her favourite seasonal drink. If he was being honest, he thought she might have a bit of an addiction to the stuff with her gluttonous attitude to it.

But his cock reminded him that this was all perfectly fine of course! Besides, Jon was rather gluttonous with his own favourite treat that lay between Sansa’s legs so he was he to judge her for her consumption of flavoured coffee?

Later, when they were kissing and undressing in bed, he grabbed the box of condoms from the drawer. Sansa snorted when she finally had the wits to look at them, raising her eyebrows at him when he flushed.

“Um….I thought, since you love pumpkin spice lattes so much…”

“So thoughtful,” she teased. “Letting me suck your cock through it.”

“You don’t have to,” he said quickly. As much as he loved Sansa’s mouth on him, he would never demand such an act from her.

“And waste all the pumpkin spiced flavour?” she gasped in mock indignation, pressing a teasing kiss to his lips. “Get one ready darling.”

She shifted backwards to pull his boxers down as Jon did as he was told and ripped the packet open, distracted slightly when Sansa’s hand wrapped around his half-hard cock and stroked it into hardness. Her smirk was ridiculously attractive as she took the freed condom and rolled it down his erection.

“Holy fuck!” he yelped as she wasted no time in licking a slow path up his length, smacking her lips obscenely at the taste.

“Hmm, not quite as good as the drink,” she teased, her eyes never leaving his face as she gave another long lick. “I’m gonna have to take my time to savour the little taste there is.”

“Gods,” he groaned, already feeling himself flush at the thought of her drawing this out.

When her lips closed over the tip, a contented hum rumbling in her throat and shooting straight into his cock, he had grunted like a beast, his hands fisting in her hair in warning.

“Don’t tease me,” he warned. She merely raised her eyebrows, smiling around the cock and somehow looking even more filthy for it, making him pant harshly all over again.

She didn’t answer, instead obeying him with her hand wrapping around the base of him and her lips descending as far as they could go. She started bobbing her head in fast movements, leaving Jon growling and cursing at her sweet tongue.

He cried out harshly as she pulled off of him, shooting him a smirk as she continued to pump him with her hand.

“It isn’t that bad,” she murmured, leaning down to press teasing kisses across his stomach, leading a promising path back down to his aching cock. She flashed him another grin. “Maybe I’ll have another one after.”

He barely managed to part his lips with the intention to tease her when she closed her lips over him again, hallowing her cheeks as she gave a long suck, and all thoughts of speaking left his mind in favour of another desperate groan.


End file.
